


My Lantern from the Moon

by telethiastar



Series: Yewnolia Collection [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: And the fear of, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, F/M, Flowers, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Janne: I brought revenge upon the Crystal Orthodoxy, Magnolia is there to give them, Me: You messed up a perfectly good kid is what you did, My First Work in This Fandom, Thunderstorms, Yew Geneolgia cured my depression, Yew needs hugs, flowers is an important tag, he's such an adorable bean and I want to hug him, i love these two, it's real cute, look at him he has anxiety, my poor gravy boy let me show you what love is, oh boy here we go - Freeform, oh no he's crying what have I done, we all know thunderstorms are Yew's "only fear"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: Two more rolls of thunder heave the floor, evoking muffled whimpers of fear from Yew. It's this that tells Magnolia that Yew isn't frightened by a bad dream, he's frightened by the violent storm ruling the skies.Although, perhaps "frightened" is an understatement, considering the current emotional state that the boy is in.





	My Lantern from the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I have to say is that Yew and Magnolia took over my life for a few weeks and this was the result.
> 
> Also, apologies if my French is incorrect.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Magnolia woke up not too long ago. Her light sleep was interrupted by the raging thunderstorm outside, and she hasn't been able to fall back asleep since. She's been mindlessly twirling her flower for the past few minutes, allowing her mind to wander.

She's pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. It's light, and for a moment, she wonders if she even heard it. A few seconds pass, and the knock comes again, a little more firm this time. She stops twirling the magnolia in her hand to set it aside, a small sigh escaping her lips. She can remember the day it was given to her as clearly as yesterday. It always reminds her of the sweet boy who picked it for her, and even though she knows the gesture wasn't meant in the way she initially thought, she can't help but smile fondly at the memory.

Her cheeks turn a light pink as she makes her way to the door, her thoughts now occupied by a certain Crystalguard Knight. The knock comes yet again, but is cut short when she turns the doorknob. She freezes, eyes widening at the sight that greets her.

_Speaking of Yew…_

"Sorry… Did I wake you?"

The redness in his sea green eyes tells her that he's been crying, and the faded tear tracks on his cheeks confirms it. Her best guess is that he just woke up from a nightmare, judging by his light trembling and the pillow he hugs close to his chest. Magnolia's heart breaks a little, seeing him like this. She's so used to the determined, courageous side of Yew—the one that he shows in battle—that the uneasy boy in front of her seems like a completely different person.

She doesn't realize how quiet she's been until Yew speaks up again.

"M...Magnolia…?"

She shakes her head, emerging from her thoughts. "Huh?"

Yew knits his eyebrows. "Er… Do you mind if I…" He hugs his pillow tighter. "I-if I...uhm…"

He doesn't get a chance to finish, as a loud clap of thunder roars from outside, rumbling throughout the inn. The young knight lets out terrified yelp and staggers back against the wall, before burying his face in his pillow.

Two more rolls of thunder heave the floor, evoking muffled whimpers of fear from Yew. It's this that tells Magnolia that Yew isn't frightened by a bad dream, he's frightened by the violent storm ruling the skies.

Although, perhaps "frightened" is an understatement, considering the current emotional state that the boy is in.

She wants to step out from her room to comfort him, but something is holding her in place. She watches silently as Yew composes himself, and shuffles back to where he was. A fresh set of tears has formed in his eyes, which he pointedly has fixed on anything but Magnolia.

He swallows nervously before speaking again. "Could...could I stay here tonight?"

The moon warrior is taken aback for a moment. " _Quoi? Avec moi_?"

"J-just for tonight! I-I promise I won't get in your way," Yew continues, finally facing her.

"Yew…"

The brunet sniffles. "I just...d-don't want to be alone…"

Magnolia smiles in gentle understanding. She reaches forward to brush one of Yew's tears away, her hand lingering on the side of his face.

" _Oui, bien sûr_."

Yew looks up at her, eyes sparkling as he looks visibly relieved. He gives a faint smile, and Magnolia thinks he might tear up again with how grateful he seems. Finally he sighs softly, and nods to show his gratitude.

"Th...thank you."

With that, the woman gingerly pries his still shaky hand from his pillow to hold it in hers, leading him inside and closing the door behind them. Yew's face heats up almost immediately at the contact, and Magnolia is sure that her blush is just as worse.

The young knight looks around her room nervously, unsure of where he should sleep. Magnolia takes a seat on the edge of her bed and waits patiently. When it seems like he's finally settled in, she stands up and kneels next to him. She extends her arms to offer a comforting hug, but stops short when she notices how violently Yew is shaking. He has his knees hugged against his chest while his head rests in his arms, and his knuckles are white from the iron grip he has around himself.

Her face twists in concern at this; it looks like Yew is more scared than she thought. She lightly taps his shoulder to get his attention. The boy looks up, his expression still anxious.

"M-Magnolia?"

The girl in question says nothing in response. She only extends her arms and gives him a comforting hug, which he doesn't object to. In fact, she finds him wrapping his own arms around her in turn, although his hug is much tighter. Before long, Yew has his face buried into Magnolia's shoulder, his tears returning from earlier. Magnolia doesn't move, allowing him to quietly sob with a mix of fear and appreciation while she soothingly courses her fingers through his messy hair.

"There, there," she whispers. " _Ça va bien…_ "

Yew's grip on Magnolia tightens slightly. Despite being a courageous knight of the Crystalguard, he still harbors a lot of fears. However, as long as Magnolia is there, to be a lantern in his darkest hours, he knows everything will be alright.

And right now, the light of that lantern is the most comforting thing in Luxendarc.

**Author's Note:**

> Yew is such a pure bean who needs hugs, somebody give this boy the love he deserves.


End file.
